


The Password to Her Heart

by Darkktails



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkktails/pseuds/Darkktails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max discovers something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Password to Her Heart

It was almost midnight, and Max was starting to freak. Her computer has chosen a really bad time to totally fritz out, because she has yet to finish that work for Mrs. Grant.

Even Everyday Superheroes like herself needed to maintain good grades. She couldn’t afford to continue slacking off like she has been, even if that vortex did threaten to destroy her whole town and possibly the world at the end of the week.

Maybe she could bum a computer off someone.

With Kate still hospitalized, Stella probably sound asleep, Brooke secretly having it out for her because of Warren, Dana too busy being occupied with Trevor, and Alyssa being really sweet but kind of weird with her uncanny ability to attract freak accidents, Max didn’t have much of an option.

Well, expect… I must be truly desperate. 

Desperation certainly led her on, because Max was out of her door and standing in front of the one just opposite. Somewhere in between she must have knocked, because the door was suddenly opening, and Victoria was standing there in shorts and a spaghetti top, her short blonde hair in a mild disarray. 

The annoyance that was already firmly planted on Victoria’s features morphed into shock at the sight of Max. The blonde blinked twice, rubbed her eyes, only to see her still there.

Victoria frowned and eyed her warily. "What do you want, hipster?"

"Uh," Max began dumbly. Talk about tongued tied. There was something about the blonde that caused her mind to go all wonky.

Was the door closing?

"Wait!" Max exclaimed, cringing at how loud and pleading she sounded. 

Surprisingly, Victoria paused and opened the door again. She huffed, one hand resting on a cocked hip, and stared at her expectantly.

It caused Max to shift nervously. "Can I use your computer? Mine is totally busted, and I really need to--"

"How long will it take?"

"What?"

Victoria was tapping her foot now. "Whatever you need to do, how long will it take?"

"Oh." Max shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, like an hour or two."

Victoria looked lost in thought, only absently nodding her head, and then Max was being pulled inside. 

The sound of the door closing was very loud in Max's ears. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, realizing that this is the first time that she has been in here while its resident was also present. 

Victoria was moving around, doing this and that, looking everywhere but at the other girl. "I need to take a shower," she told Max as she rummaged through her closet. With her things gathered in her arms, she went to the door, pointing briefly at the other side of the room. "My computer is over there."

And then she was gone.

Max was kind of surprised that she didn't make an offhanded comment about how she was going to wash away the presence of her hipster stank. Actually, now that she thought about, Victoria hasn't made a single rude comment yet, even willingly letting Max step foot into her room without much coaxing.

Max reasoned that she had to be pretty tired. When she sat down at the desk and booted the computer up, she realized something crucial: She didn't ask Victoria for the password.

"Not again," Max groaned, staring helplessly at the login screen.

Having already snooped through Victoria's room before, Max felt that she already knew all that needed to be known about the girl. For the password, she tried things like Queen Beatch, Selfie Ho, and Icky Vicky. 

While Max was snickering under her breath, she watched that last unsuccessful entry lock her completely out. "Figures." She held up her hand, concentrated, and watched time tick backwards until of her entries were erasing themselves, the computer was booting up again, and then she was back on the login screen.

Why don't you just rewind until Victoria is back in the room and then ask her, she heard that little voice in her head ask. Because I have mad hacking skills and I'm a glutton for punishment, she replied indignantly.

Max sighed, steepled her fingers together, and actually gave her next entries some thought.

Richard Avedon.

Error.

Mark Jefferson.

Error.

Bluberry.

Error. Error. Error.

Max was ready to call it quits on the fourth or possibly fifth rewind. Good grades be damned, her head was throbbing so much that tears brimmed her eyes, and she was sure that that was blood starting to trickle from her nose.

The building migraine certainly didn’t strain on either her need for fulfillment or her sick sense of humor, because Max just came up with something that was so absurd that the mere thought of it caused her to laugh out loud. Upon calming down, she shook her head in amusement at herself and tried the entry that'd caused her hysterics: Maxine. 

Welcome.

Max's jaw dropped. 

After minutes of just staring open mouth at the laptop, the door swung open, and Victoria floated in, wafting the smell of strawberries and honeysuckle. She was busy toweling her hair. Feeling eyes on her, she looked at the tiny brunette and immediately gasped.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Before Max could come up with some explanation, Victoria rushed over, and then Max’s head was tilted back and the blonde was holding some kleenex to her nose.

"I know that a lot of people hate schoolwork," Victoria stated, "but, jeez hippy, don't torture yourself over it."

Max just gaped like a fish. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Victoria asked in that demanding, accusatory tone she regularly used, but she looked far more timid, and Max doubted that the flush of her cheeks was due to the shower. When the blonde saw her computer scene, her eyes widened in realization, and when they snapped back to her face, Max could see the panic in them.

They had a prolonged staring contest all while Victoria continued to hold the tissue in place.

The silence had to be broken.

Max licked her dry lips. "Tori, why is my name your password?"

Victoria gasped and stumbled back, yelping when she knocked into the table. Catching herself, her mask fell into place as she turned up her nose, pivoted gracefully on her heels and went to sit on her couch. "Whatever, Caufield. Don't think you're special just cause your name is my password. I just find passwords annoying and you're annoying, so I never forget my password."

Max started giggling, something she never thought she would do in Victoria's presence, or because of Victoria herself. Throwing the blooded tissue into the trash, she said, "Is that so?"

Victoria simply humphed and started flipping through a fashion magazine. Max watched her for awhile, not exactly ready to stop their easy, non hostile interaction.

Soon, Victoria peered over at Max from over the cover. “How much longer will you need that?”

“Uh.” Max swiveled in the chair to look at the computer. “I actually haven’t even started yet.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. She kicked her feet up onto the small table and said, “Then you have better get started, hipster.”

And so Max did, with a small, pleased grin curving her lips.

It was around two when Max closed the laptop. She stretched, her bones making satisfying popping sounds, and she found her eyes once again landing on the blonde lying in the bed beside her.

Victoria was curled up, facing the wall. She was messing around on her phone like an hour ago, but now she was still, and Max figured that she was sleeping. 

Max got to her feet and moved quietly to the bed, Some sort of foreign need drove her to pull the covers up on the blonde. “Thanks, Tori.” She pulled back, only for a hand to rush out and grab her wrist.

Victoria turned over and sat up, looking wide awake. “Where do you think you’re going, Lamefield?”

“Back to my room?” It sounded more like a question. Max’s attention was on where the blonde was still clinging to her.

Victoria made an exaggerated noise. “Use them and lose them, huh? Typical behavior for hipster trash.” When the snide comment didn’t garner a reaction, she looked to what Max was so fixated on and wretched her hand back like the other girl’s skin was on fire. She turned over and laid back down. “Fine. Go. Do whatever.”

Max was thoroughly amused now. “Would you rather I stayed?”

“You can do whatever you want,” Victoria was quick to respond with. “I was just trying to save everyone the trouble of waking up because of your sasquatch feet.”

Max was aware that something like this happened almost once in someone’s lifetime, and she didn’t want to squander this opportunity to share a bed with the most popular girl in school. So, she stepped out of her cozy sandals and slipped under sheets that felt like silk.

As Max moved in closer, she heard Victoria’s sharp intake. The other girl was so stiff that Max almost feared that she was going to pull something, but she didn’t protest, even as Max pulled the covers over both of them.

“You know, this bed is pretty small.” And with that said, she moved in even closer, until the blonde’s back was against her front.

Max, you’re being hella bold, that little voice called Reason said. Max couldn’t agree more, and she felt like she could go just a bit further. She tentatively placed her hand on Victoria’s hip, having the feeling that that would be where she would cross the line.

Miraculously, Victoria stayed silent. Her body was pleasantly warm, almost feverish.

Max pressed her nose to Victoria’s neck. “You smell nice.” 

The body against hers finally relaxed.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

Grinning, Max closed her eyes and did.


End file.
